


Making Everything Count:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Making Sense: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cancer, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is dying of cancer, Five-O can't not accept the fact that their love one is dying, Especially Steve. Is he gonna be ok?, Will Danny help him through the transition?, Stay Tuned, It's a really tearjerker!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last one for my "Making Sense" series.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

It was a terrible right at the McGarrett Household, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams just got done delivering devasting news to his team, & ohana. They were speechless, when he told them that he was at the doctor's, cause he was not feeling good, & the doctor told him that it was cancer, They all broke out of silent mode by Officer Kono Kalakaua.

 

"No, It has to be wrong, I mean you can not leave us or me, I still have to learn so much from you, Please tell me it's wrong", she said as tears was falling down her face, she was being comforted by her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, He said with tears in his own eyes, "I am so sorry, Danny, You don't deserve this, Grace & Steve don't deserve it too, We will help with whatever you need", Kono nodded in agreement, & had composed herself, & said, "Of course, We will, Just ask", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Guys", & he looked over at his lover & partner for the past 3 1/2 years, Commander Steve McGarrett, He said softly, as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Babe ?, Talk to me", Steve looked at him with tearful eyes, which broke the blond's heart.

 

"We were suppose to plan our future, I feel like we are being cheated, I am so mad that I don't know what to do, Danno, I am so fucking scared, Please don't leave me", he said, as he broke down, & cried on his lover's shoulders, Kono & Chin saw it, & it made them cry again, Once they were all composed, Danny told them all this.

 

"God, Gracie is coming over, I have to explain that this is not my choice, & I have to be away from her for awhile, I am so pissed that my precious monkey, my baby girl, has to go through this !", he said exclaiming, & he said to his friends, "Hell, I know that this is hard, Please be strong for her, She needs all of you so much", They promised her, & then Grace Williams came bursting in, & said, "Danno, Please don't leave me", as she hugged her father, & cried. Rachel & Stan Edwards came in with their baby, Charles, & the three of them were teary-eyed like them.


	2. Chapter 1:

"I am so sorry, We should had called", Rachel said, as she wiped her eyes, & composed herself, as her little girl hugged her father, Stan nodded in agreement, & said as he cleared his throat, "We tried to explain the best we can about what is happening to you, She insisted on seeing you", Grace just nodded & clung on even tighter to Danny, which made Danny smile, & kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
Steve said simply, "You don't need to call, You are all welcome here anytime", That earned him a kiss from Rachel on the cheek, & hug. Stan shook his hand in gratitude, Then he asked, "Is there some privacy where I can feed & change him ?", Chin said, "We'll take him, Brah", & Kono said concurring, "Yeah, There are some things you need to talk about", Rachel handed over the baby bag to Kono, & Stan handed Charlie over to Chin, The Couple thanked them, & focused their attention on what is going on.  
  
  
Rachel asked, "So what is happening at this point ?", Danny said, "I got less to six months to a year, They offered a hopeful treatment, But it's odds is 60 %, I just don't want to do it, I want to enjoy the time that I have left", Steve had to choke back emotions, & said, "I agree with whatever Danny wants, & I will make sure that he gets it", Danny smiles his brightest smile, & Stan nodded in understanding, & said, "If you change your mind, I got resources on speed dial, I owe you for Houseman, & getting Grace back into our family", Danny held his hand up, & said, "Thanks, Stan, I did it cause it was right, This is what I want", Stan nodded, & Rachel was reminded of why she married Stan Edwards.  
  
  
Danny turned his attention to Grace, "Monkey, I don't want to leave you, & but I may not have a choice", Grace's face was streaked with tears, as he said this, "I am gonna stay around, so I witness what you witness, We are gonna do so many things together, Never feel like you are alone, You got Mommy, Daddy Stan, Chin, Papa, & Kono, They will make sure that you & Charlie are taken care of, I will always be with you, & in your heart", Grace hugged him happily, cause her Danno's promises are worth gold". Kono & Chin heard everything, as they held Charlie in between them, & had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
  
Rachel had an idea, & said, "When Danno is stronger, & feeling super, We are gonna split your summer vacation, If he is weak, You can call him or Papa whenever you want, I promise you, Danno is gonna be in your life for whatever time we have, & we will make everything count", Grace looked over at her stepfather, & he smiled, & nodded. She hugged them, Steve, & her father, Then she snuggled up against him, & it brought a smile on his face.  
  
  
Kono & Chin came back in, & they all had a wonderful evening, Grace giggled, & it was music to their ears, They talked about arrangements, while Grace fell asleep in Steve's lap, Danny felt grateful that he had ohana around him, It will do him good, when he has to tell his family back in New Jersey, & he knew that they would fly out to be with them all, & help out with all of the details.  
  
  
When it was late, Kono & Chin decided to stay over since it's the weekend, & help Danny & Steve out by babysitting Grace, so they can have time to themselves, They felt helpless, but at least they can be useful, so Danny doesn't have any worries during his last days on Earth,  Kono felt the emotions rising inside of her, & she silently sobbed. Chin stopped by, as he was going to the other guest room, saw, He comforted her, as he lets out tears himself.


	3. Chapter 2:

Chin & Kono decided to surprise Grace with a fun day, starting at the zoo, & ending with a trip to the Ice Cream Parlor, The Little Girl was very excited about the day's plans, she kissed her fathers goodbye, & the three of them, Steve & Danny went back to bed, so they can get some more sleep, & cuddle with each other, Before they are ready to start the day themselves.

 

Later that morning, Steve woke up & couldn't go back to sleep, He was thinking of the possibility of no future without Danny around, when he got downstairs, He found his mother sipping on some tea, He was glad that Danny made them talk things out, Cause the Five-O Commander really missed having his mother around. "How's it going, Son ?", Steve just cried, & said, "I am so afraid of losing him, Mama", Doris just comforts him, & said, "Shuh, Baby, It will be all right, you see". Steve just nodded, so desperately wanting to believe his mother.

 

Grace, Chin, & Kono came back from their day trip, The Little Girl told her fathers, & grandma all about it, They were so glad to see her so happy, & nodded their appreciation to the cousins. Doris said with a smile, "Grace, Come help me with dinner", Grace nodded, & followed Doris into the Kitchen, so they can cook up a wonderful for their ohana, & focus on pleasant things for a change.

 

Work was easier lately, Plus, Denning was very understanding, He offered his help & resources if Five-O needs, The Team thanks him profusely, Duke & HPD were very understanding, & are also great backup, Danny was starting to show signs of his illness, but never will admit it, & the others pretend not notice, Steve will take the time that he does have, & make it great for his husband.

 

Kono & Chin makes sure that Danny is taking care of himself, when the Navy Seal is not there, They included him in their outings & activities. The Blond Detective never felt so much before, He is gonna make sure that his ohana knows that he appreciated everything that they do for him. At night, He shows his weakness, & silently cries, so he does not disturb Steve, when they are in bed. He doesn't want Steve to see him like that.

 

Grace makes his days brighter, Rachel had been real generous with giving him extra time with their daughter, They have so much fun playing, relaxing, & talking, She also takes care of him, when it is necessary. She also reports to Steve, Kono, & Chin on how he does, when they have their time together. She will make sure that her Danno is always happy, even when he goes to heaven.

 

Steve & Danny talks things out, & admitted their weaknesses to each other, They also cried together, & they also made plans for their daughter's future. Danny also made sure to let his hunky lover know, that he will be taken care of too, & he & Grace will have have safe, & secured future. The Couple fell asleep holding each other, & never letting go, til the time comes.


	4. Chapter 3:

Lieutenant Catherine "Cat" Rollins sighed, as she got out of the cab, as she stared at the McGarrett Home, She heard about the hell that Steve is going through, She decided that enough as enough, The Beautiful Lieutenant decided that she wants them in her life, instead not at all, Time had passed, & it was becoming less awkward, she went to the back of the house, where the beach is.

 

Steve & Danny were playing with Grace in the ocean, There were laughter, & they were having fun."AGAIN !", The Little girl shouted happily, & each of them threw her in the water, & she popped back up, & giggled, It has music to the couple's ears. They did not even realize, that they were being watched. The Little Family saw the stranger, & smiled, as they made their way towards her.

 

" Aunt Catherine !", exclaimed Grace, as she happily made her way to her, they hugged, & she said, "I missed you so much", That made the beauty choked back a sob, as she returned the hug, with just as much force. Catherine said, " I missed you too, Baby", The Navy Intelligence Officer said with a smile, "I got something for you", & handed a package that she had on her. "Yeah, Presents !", she thanked her, & kissed her cheek. Grace went to her blanket, & took her time to open it.

 

She hugged Danny, & Steve, she said, "I am so sorry for how I reacted, & making this awkward for all of us, I want you both as friends, Just to let you know, I am here to help you guys, especially Danny, with anything that he needs, I love you so much", The Couple was speechless, & hugged her, as a response. They expressed their gratitude, Catherine said with a smile, "Let's have our special night tonight with Gracie, OK ?", Steve & Danny nodded, & they all joined Grace on the blanket, & had a great day.

 

Grace loved the necklace that Catherine brought back from Hong Kong, She thanked her, & spent most of the time in her lap, & after dinner, They sat down with mint chocolate chip ice cream, with extra peppermint patties, as they watched "Mickey's Christmas Carol", Danny & Grace fell asleep during the middle, Steve & Catherine shut down everything, Steve put Danny in their bedroom, & the little girl in hers.

 

Steve focused his attention on the beauty in front of her, when he came back, He filled her in on what had been going on, since his lover got his diagnosis. The Beautiful Woman said, "I meant what I said, Steve, I am here for you guys, Just ask, I am there", The Navy Seal smiled, & said, "I know, Catherine, Thank you". She nodded, & kissed his cheek, She headed for the extra guest bedroom.

 

The Good Days seemed to outweigh the bad ones, Danny was glad that things are better, He treated Catherine to breakfast, He said with a dazzling smile, "I am so glad that you are back, I missed you so much, You are always a great friend to me", Catherine said smiling bigger, "Takes one to know one", & they ate their meal, & caught each other up on what is going on, since her deployment, & he & Steve got married.


	5. Chapter 4:

It was late afternoon, Catherine came into the kitchen, & saw that Danny was bent over & fixing the Garbage Disposal, She lets a whistle, & said exclaiming with a smile, "There's that hot & perfect ass, that I know & love !", The Blond turned around, & blushed at that remark, He looked at Catherine, who just smiled, & leaned against the doorway. "You are just saying that, Cat", He leaned against the counter, & gave her his full attention. She shook her head, saying this to him.  
  
  
"No, Steve thinks you got a perfect ass too", It turned serious, Cat said, "I am so sorry, Danny, I fucked this all up, I mean I kept pushing you to stay in a relationship, that we all got tired off, I just was afraid of being alone, I shouldn't bitched you, & Steve out, Just because you found happiness, Actually you are good for Steve, & I want for both of you to be happy", Danny nodded his appreciation, & said, "Thanks, Doll", That nickname just struck a cord in the Naval Beauty, who finally lets out her emotions.  
  
  
"How am I suppose to go through life without you, Danno ?", She stutters out, as she continues to sob, "I mean, Who am I gonna turn for great advice, huh ?", Danny just lets out a few tears of his own, "I will always be in your heart & mind", he pointed to her head, & heart to show her, He composed himself, & said with a smile, "I will always be around, Everywhere you look", That made her feel better, "Can we do something ?, Just me & you ?", The Loudmouth Detective said smiling, "Sure, Steve can fix this piece of shit disposal", He tossed the rag that he was using, & they went to have their day together.  
  
  
Catherine got back into her house, when they finished their day together, Danny just took his lover, & marched him upstairs, closed & locked the bedroom door, He undid his shirt, & tossed it to the side, & took one of his nipples, & claimed it which made Steve groan out in pleasure, Danny got his pants down to his knees, & just serviced him right then & there, Then he pushed him on the bed, & slid them all the way off. Danny looked at his lover, & thought he never saw anything more beautiful in his life, He stripped out of his own clothes, Steve went wide-eyed, & stared at his lover's body appreciatively.  
  
  
They made fast, down & dirty love, where the Five-O Commander had to hang on to the headboard, as he feels Danny pound into him, Steve got his payback, & then they switched to slow & passionate, They shut out the world, as they were doing this, Danny was moaning out his pleasure, as Steve was peppering his body with soft kisses, & bites on his body. When they were spent, & had composed themselves. The Navy Seal asked with a shocked expression, "Where the fuck did that come from, Danny ?", The Former New Jersey placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Steve's penis, & gave it a soft bite, & the Seal groaned, He said simply, "I just want us to spend whatever time we have left, just doing this, Can't we ?", Steve said with a smirk,  "After that little unplanned performance, Anything you want, Danno", They just spent time snuggling & cuddling.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning, Steve surprised Danny with  breakfast, at the place where they had their first date, Danny was incredibly touched that the Seal did this, & showed his romantic side, The Couple sat at the best table, they talked, laughed, & had fun, They acted like they were in love for th first time, & they wouldn't change that feeling for anything in the world.  
  
  
Five-O was chasing down a major suspect, Danny was ahead, but not for long, He had a leg cramp, & the suspect pushed him down, Steve & Kono went on with the chase, The Seal tackled him hard to the ground, When he got up, Kono kicked him back down, & Steve handcuffed him. Chin & Danny caught to them, along with HPD, Duke & his guys took care of the suspect, The Three Five-O Members took their love one to the doctor.


	6. Chapter 5:

Dr. Carlton, who was treating Danny, shook her head, she sighed, & Five-O knew what that meant, She said with a grim expression, "It's getting worse, Daniel, You are experiencing extreme spasms, It will effect your work so bad, That you will need to find someone to replace you", Five-O gasped at that thought, Dr. Carlton said, "I've been talking to Kawika, He is a Naturalist, He is also a friend of mine too, I think his plan to help you is good, Plus, If it doesn't work out, We figure out a battle plan", Danny looked at his friends, & love ones, Their expressions broke his heart.  
  
  
"I will talk to him about it", The Blond promised, & that made everyone very happy, & Steve knew that it would be time, that they can save their future, The Seal thought to himself, **"We deserve to be happy after all that we've been through"** , The Five-O Ohana left the office, & decided to have a family day with Grace. Danny was nervous about talking to Kawika, & he hopes that the Kapu Leader could help him get well, so he can have a lifetime with his ohana.  
  
  
The Next Following Week, Danny's family flew out to spend time with them, & they took the news surprisingly well, Dominic Williams said to the couple, "Take care of yourselves", & Gina Williams said, "We love you", Danny made up his mind right then & there, **"I am gonna fight for my life, & my family, This is where I want to be"**, After everyone left, & settled in for the evening, Danny told his husband, & lover, "I am gonna fight for our family, & also for us", Steve just rewarded him with a hot kiss, & he led him upstairs.  
  
  
When they got into their bedroom, & move towards their bed, They moved as one, & Steve returned the favor, that Danny did to him with vigor, The Seal was gentle, as he could be, when he laid him down, & stripped him of his clothes. "You are so beautiful to me, Danno, Always have, & Will be", He took the detective body, & soul. "STEVE !!", Danny screamed out, & Steve said panting, & feeling flushed, "I know, Danno, I know", They worked their way into a rhythm til they were spent. Steve hugged Danny closer to him, & The Former New Jersey never felt safer, than he did in his seal's arms, as they fell asleep.  
  
  
The Loudmouth Detective gave his word, & went to see Kawika, The Kapu Leader gave him a smile, & said, "Don't worry, Jersey, We will take care of you", Danny felt better afterwards, He & his ohana went to see Kamekona, & The Big Samoan said with a smile, "On the house, Guys, Enjoy", He turned to face Danny, & said, "I hope that you kick cancer in the ass, Brah", Danny thanked him, & they all went on with their day.  
  
  
Mary-Ann flew in between flights, she wanted to offer her support, She gave him a peck on the cheek, & said, "I just know that everything will be ok, I just know it, Danno", The Blond loves her spirit, & told her so. The Beautiful McGarrett said, "I learned, You just gotta think positive", She spent some time with her ohana, Before she has to leave for Paris. She said praying once she got on the plane, silently thinking, **"Please, God, Keep watch over Danny,,We need him, My Brother & Grace needs him, Just protect him"**, She composed herself, & focused on the passengers, & her work to keep her mind off of her troubles.  
  
  
Doris found Danny enjoying the day, & she joined him for a second, She said to him, "I was wrong about you, Danny, I could see why my son fell hard for you, You are a good man, great husband, & a hell of a father, I will support you with whatever you need, I want you around, Cause Steve needs you, & your little girl needs you too", Danny got emotional, which he hates sometimes, He squeezed her hand, & said choking out, "Thank you, Doris", Deciding to break the sad atmosphere, The Elder McGarrett said with a smirk, "You got balls, Kiddo, I like that", Danny lets out some loud laughter, Doris was pleased, & joined in. They focused the rest of their time on enjoying the beautiful day in front of them.


	7. Chapter 6: Last Part & Epilogue:

Danny kept his word, & saw Kawika, He had him do a natural treatment, where the Kapu Leader was banishing all evil spirits, & toxins from his body, Steve helps out by having him do light legality, as Diego was using a stick & comes down half way on his abs, while Kawika chants, Danny was feeling good, despite feeling not so good on the inside.  
  
  
Grace was really excited, cause her father is fighting hard for his life, & they are doing everything together, Steve loves the father/daughter duo, As Grace was playing near the ocean, The Couple was keeping a sharp eye on the little girl, Steve pulled his lover close, & said, "I love you, Danno, Always & Forever", The Blond smiled, & said, "Right back at ya", He leans into his lover's embrace, & they are enjoying their time alone. When they were done with the beach, They visited Kamekona.  
  
  
Max brought over a gift to the couple, "It was mother's, She would want it to be put in good use", He got a little choked up, Danny knew how he felt about his birth mother, & comforted him. "Thanks, Buddy, It is really sweet of you", Steve said agreeing, "Yeah, We will always cherish it", Steve felt bad for their friend, after Danny told him the story. Max got up, & said, "A speed recovery to you, Detective Williams", They showed him out, & they spent the rest of their time making love, & reflecting on how lucky they are to have each other.  
  
  
Rachel & Stan also were lending their support to the couple, & Danny never felt this loved before, He promised them that he will return the favor, in a big way. Rachel kissed his cheek, & said, "Not necessary, Daniel, Just get better". Grace served them her gooey chocolate chip cookies, as a dessert. Steve said with a smile, "Now that is a way to spend an evening", Danny nodded in agreement, with a smile of his own.  
  
  
Kawika was impressed that Danny had stuck to the plan, & he had to admit the detective had balls of steel, as he did this. When they finished on the last day, The Former New Jersey Detective said, "Thank you, Kawika, I owe you so much", The Kapu Leader waving a dismissive hand, & said, "It's nothing, Jersey, You got a little girl, & she needs you. Besides, You are good people", They shook hands, & they went to surf, as a way to celebrate.  
  
  
The Doctor was very happy with the results that she was getting this time, Dr. Carlton said with a smile, "Never underestimate a scrappy fighter with a will to live, I am pleased to say that the treatment is working, & you are looking a lot better, I think that you deserve a night out, so do it", Steve nodded & said emotionally, "Thanks for everything, Doc", Danny said, "Yeah, Thank you, Dr. Carlton", & they left for their evening of fun.  
  
  
Dr. Carlton called with the results the next week, & everyone celebrated, Grace said, "Can we go for shaved ice ?", The Five-O Ohana laughed, & Steve said, "Grace, We have to do what Danno wants", Kono said, "It's only right, & fair", Chin said, as he looked at Danny, "What do you want to do, Bruddah ?", Danny said smiling, "Shaved Ice does sound great", The Ohana walked out to their vehicles, & on their way to their favorite destination. Danny thought to himself, as he enters into the passenger seat of the Camaro, **"I never been this lucky"** , & spent the rest of the drive smiling.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
